Nintendo Switch Z
The Nintendo Switch Z is the successor console to the Nintendo Switch. This is the console made by Joybuzzer Entertainment and published by Nintendo. The Nintendo Switch Z is very similar to the original Nintendo Switch except some premium differences and new games. All Nintendo Switch Games are available on the Nintendo Switch Z. Games This is the list of games on the Nintendo Switch Z. Note that all Nintendo Switch games are playable on the Nintendo Switch Z. Like the Nintendo Switch, all games have cartridges and are downloadable on the Nintendo Switch Z. The parentheses represent the release date. *Mario Kart: Trackburn (July 20, 2022) *Super Smash Bros. Dimensions (May 22, 2022) *Mario Party: Superstar Adventure (November 10, 2022) *Luigi's Mansion Z (January 2, 2023) *New Super Mario Bros. Z (April 13, 2023) *Mario & Luigi: Star Road Adventures (June 30, 2023) *Pokémon Bow Version and Pokémon Arrow Version (November 29, 2023) More TBA DLC *Extended Adventure Expansion (MK: Trackburn) *Extra Fighters Pack 1 (SSB: Dimensions) *Extra Stages Pack 1 (SSB: Dimensions) *Into the Depths (Luigi's Mansion Z) *Multiplayer Pack 1 (NSMB Z) *Deep Space Expedition (M&L: Star Road Adventures) *Episode Zeta (Pokémon Bow and Arrow) *Extra Fighters Pack 2 (SSB: Dimensions) *Extra Stages Pack 2 (SSB: Dimensions) *More Tracks Pack (MK: Trackburn) *Extra Fighters Pack 3 (SSB: Dimensions) *Extra Stages Pack 3 (SSB: Dimensions) *Season Pass (SSB: Dimensions, contains all Extra Fighters Packs and Extra Stages Packs) Main Differences from Nintendo Switch The Nintendo Switch Z's one of the biggest differences from te Nintendo Switch you can plug the Switch into the Dock so it will broadcast onto the TV for you and your friends and then the Nintendo Switch will become a stat tracker like the Gamepad from the Wii U. The Nintendo Switch Z has a section at the bottom where there is the new sleep button and power off button. The sleep button, which is now smaller as to avoid accidental bumps, is now a restart button. The joy-cons are mainly magenta and green now. Each joy-con now has a home button on the front and a record button on the back. The magenta joy-con's home button is where the record button was and the home button is the same on the green joy-con. Below the record button on the back of both joy-cons below the record button is a "Streaming" Button. The Streaming Button allows you to flip through a range of music depending on where you are on the Nintendo Switch Z screen. Their is now more customizable options for the background of the home screen and icons, as well as some extra options. There is now a small screen on the Nintendo Switch Z Pro Controller. They show a little bit of statistics. The Nintendo Switch had parental controls at the top, the Nintendo Switch Z has the parental controls at the bottom right corner. Also, The NES is built in as an app, and you can play any NES game. It replaces where the original Parental Controls app was. Online Play is free, and you don't need to buy a membership for it. New Controllers The Nintendo Switch Z has no new controllers other than the fact that the joy-cons are updated and that the Nintendo Switch Pro Controller is slicker and is now called the Nintendo Switch Z Pro Controller. Gallery Nintendo Switch Z.jpg|Nintendo Switch Z Nintendo Switch Z Logo.png|Nintendo Switch Z Logo Nintendo Switch Z Box Art.png|A Blank Case for a Nintendo Switch Z Game Trivia *This is the first and only console made by Joybuzzer Entertainment *The Nintendo Switch Z from Nintendo Switch transfer is like the transfer from the Wii to Wii U in console evolving **This was the idea for the console in the first place *The Nintendo Switch Z is highly based off of a mix between a gamepad and original Nintendo Switch *Please take into account that everything is neater than in the pictures of the Nintendo Switch Z *The console is published by Nintendo though originally made by Joybuzzer Entertainment Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Consoles